Crimson Tears
by uchan101
Summary: The jewel has been collected. the adventure is not over yet though! Kikyou has placed a spell on Inuyasha! Kagome is a youkai who is taking over the eastern lands! sesshoumaru is in love? whats going on here? sesskag fic!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. its sad but true.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The sun shone down brightly on midnight black hair as it flowed like a cascading waterfall behind the beautiful girl it was owned by. Kagome sighed as her blue-gray eyes glanced around her worn bloodied ragtag group of friends. They were all smiling as they looked around at each other victory shining in their eyes. ' Finally, we have defeated him, we have defeated Naraku...' she smiled as she looked at the complete shikon no tama that rested in her hand. It was almost time. Inuyasha would make his wish and they would be together like he had promised.  
  
-flashback-  
  
Inuyasha sat under an old oak tree watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. They were resting up, soon they would be to the place where Kagome had sensed Naraku to be hiding. She sat there with a dazed look in her eyes contemplating the situation at hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a question..." Inuyasha nearly jumped when he heard her melodic voice reach his sensitive ears suddenly.  
  
"Yea? And what would that be wench?" He winced when he felt the hard slap to the back of his head, courtesy of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"Once we defeat Naraku, you will make your wish... what will happen after that? Will you go on and live a normal life with Kikyo?" The last question brought about a deep depression in her. ' I love him, but I also said I wouldn't get in the way of their relationship...'  
  
"Kagome, if you would like, its not Kikyo I want to spend the rest of my days with... its you I want to be my mate." A startled Kagome turned her head sharply around to glance into the amber eyes of the silver haired hanyou.  
  
Suddenly she smiled, making Inuyasha's heart beat hard. "I would love that Inuyasha!"  
  
"Then its decided!" Kagome and Inuyasha continued to sit by their tree looking into each others eyes...  
  
-end flashback-  
  
"INUYASHA! IM SO HAPPY! WE CAN START OUR LIFE TOGETHER NOW!" An ecstatic Kagome started to run across the blood strewn battleground towards the hanyou she has loved for so long now. As she drew closer to his worn body though something in the atmosphere changed, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"heh... heheh...HEHEHEH... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha... was laughing. Kagome felt her heart suddenly shudder at the cold malice found in that hideously cruel laughter. "Did you truly think that I was going to want YOU as my mate? That's a laugh!" That's when the tears started to roll down her cheeks starting from her stinging eyes. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were all looking at the hanyou was going mad.  
  
"You are truly a daydreamer, to think that Inuyasha would want a copy instead of the real thing." Kagome really felt her heart stop when she heard that voice. Looking off to the side she saw Kikyo walking forth from behind a tree. She walked along the battleground avoiding the lesser youkai corpses of Naraku's minions reaching Inuyasha. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her towards his strong chest.  
  
"Now wench, I have in my left arm the woman that is to be my mate, in my right hand I would wish to have the shikon no tama. Bring it forth to me if you would like to keep your life." The cold voice of the man she thought she loved, the cruel smile that graced his full plush lips, the wicked smile on his undead miko's face. She felt herself snap.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!?? YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME FOR YOUR MATE! THAT AFTER WE KILLED NARAKU AND YOU MADE YOUR WISH ON THE SHIKON NO TAMA WE COULD BE TOGETHER! WAS THAT A FUCKING LIE? CAUSE IT SURE LOOKS LIKE ONE! FUCK YOU INUYASHA, YOULL NEVER HAVE THE SHIKON NO TAMA AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Kagome stomped her foot and glared at the couple before her.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! YOU'RE A STUPID LITTLE WENCH ARNT YOU? YOU THINK THAT A MEAR HUMAN COULD KEEP THE JEWEL AWAY FROM ME? ILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT UP YOU PATHETIC WENCH!"  
  
Kagome felt her eyes close releasing a few more tears in the process. "Then I guess I wont be human anymore Inuyasha..." It was a soft whisper that no one could hear but herself. She smiled softly as she said good bye to humanity in her mind. Her mind set she raised the shikon no tama up before herself. Inuyasha thinking that she was relenting it let out a little giggle of glee starting to walk towards the heartbroken miko. He was stopped suddenly in his tracks at what he heard next.  
  
"UPON THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS I MAKE MY WISH! I WISH TO BE A YOUKAI!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO! YOU STUPID WENCH!" Inuyasha stopped his attack to watch in horror as a warm glow enveloped Kagome. He felt his heart beat quicken as he watched her teeth elongate into sharp pointy fangs. Her hair grew another two feet becoming more wavy then before but remained its dark black color. The tip of her ears grew long and pointy. Her eyes were closed allowing for him to see her eyelids turn dark red, and her nails grew long and pointed like his claws, but seemingly sharper. But the most horrifying part was when she opened her eyes. They were blood red as if a deep hunger for blood had awakened in her.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, wish completed and done with there's nothing you can do now. Enjoy the rest of your pathetic hanyou life with the walking doll. I never want to see you again." With her last words she turned to walk away. As she turned though something caught the eye of Inuyasha... she had a tail. A pitch black tail at that, as it moved back and forth as its owner walked away something snapped in the hanyous mind.  
  
'That's not a dog tail, nor any other type of youkai's tail except for one... she turned into a cat? A neko-youkai of some sort? Heh, dogs chase bad little kitties. They corner them so they cant get away.' Inuyasha smirked as he bolted forward, sprinting past a surprised Kagome.  
  
'What is the bastard doing?' she thought, her new senses telling her he was up to no good. Then it hit her. "NOOOOOOO!" she felt her feet start to move like they had a mind of their own, running at top speed towards the well.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" She reached him... just in time to see her way home shattered beneath his attack.  
  
"Inuyasha... you will pay for this..." He smirked as he watched her turn to leave. Though for some reason he felt a pang in his heart.  
  
"Kagome..." He sighed as he turned around to face his to be mate, Kikyou strut her way over to him.  
  
'Hmm... the spell is wearing off, heh, ill have to renew it. Inuyasha, your mine and mine alone, now and forever.' Inuyasha glanced at the drakening forest, his heart feeling like it had been ripped from his chest.  
  
The only sounds left in the forest were that of the evil giggle of the woman he once loved with all his heart...  
  
First chapter was short but ill work on it. R&R!! JA! 


End file.
